


Frustsex

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Werder Bremen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach jeder Niederlage schiebt Clemens Frust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustsex

Warme Arme umschlungen ihn, zogen ihn an einen festen, vertrauten Körper.

***

Es hatte schon in Erfurt angefangen, als es mit dem Fußball ernster wurde. Engel war es gewesen, mit dem er den ersten Frustsex gehabt hatte.  
Sie waren damals mehr oder weniger zusammen gewesen, Engel und er, und wann immer es sich einrichten ließ, landeten sie im Bett. Engel war sein Erster gewesen, und wenn er bedachte, was er danach so alles erlebt hatte, war es auch gut so. Wer weiß, wie er sich sonst entwickelt hatte.

Engel war immer einfühlsam gewesen, auch beim Frustsex, hatte ihm genau das gegeben, was er dann brauchte. Eine harte Hand, hemmungslosen, rücksichtslosen Sex - und danach Ruhe. Alleine. Meist hatte Clemens sich dann dafür aufs Sofa verzogen, wo er dann vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen war. Engel hatte ihn so akzeptiert, auch wenn er gerade in diesen Nächten wohl lieber nicht alleine gewesen wäre. Sie hatten nie darüber geredet.

Auch später in Leverkusen hatte er immer jemanden gefunden, der es ihm besorgte, wenn er es brauchte. Gerade auch in dieser ätzenden Zeit seiner langen Verletzung. Da war es Schnix gewesen.

In Bremen war es erst Boro gewesen, dann Per, und als der nach London gegangen war, Tim.

Und dann war auch Tim weg, und damit der letzte, der seine Bedürfnisse kannte. Der ihm gab, was er nach Niederlagen brauchte.

***

Es war das erste Saisonspiel gewesen. In Dortmund gegen den BVB. Gegen den amtierenden Meister mit einer Mannschaft, die frisch zusammengewürfelt war. Vom Torwart bis zum Sturm neue, nicht eingespielte Leute.

Mit dem 2:1 hatten sie sich gut geschlagen, auch wenn das zweite Tor von Mario Götze in der 80. Minute sehr ärgerlich gewesen war. Zack, drei Punkte weg. Kämpfen hatte nicht gelohnt.

Geknickt trabte die Mannschaft in die Katakomben, duschen, fertigmachen, Abfahrt.

Weit nach Mitternacht waren sie in Bremen angekommen. Müde stiegen sie aus, völlig fertig und geknickt von der Niederlage und eine schwere Saison vor Augen. Die meisten liefen sofort zu ihren Autos, nur wenige blieben noch stehen, wechselten einige Worte, wollten offenbar noch ein wenig zusammenstehen.

"Noch was trinken gehen?", schlug jemand vor, Clemens hatte nicht darauf geachtet, wer das gewesen sein könnte, aber die anderen lehnten ab. Dafür war es dann doch zu spät.

Clemens' Blick fiel auf Nils - der hatte das wohl gerade vorgeschlagen. Wollte wohl noch nicht ins kühle, anonyme Hotelzimmer. Clemens wollte auch nicht alleine sein, also war die folgenreiche Entscheidung nur logisch. "Magst du noch mit zu mir kommen? Auf ein Bier oder so?"

Überrascht sah Nils ihn an, zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. Sie hatten sich zwar schon einige Male unterhalten, aber Nils hatte es eher als eine Art Eingliederungsmaßnahme der Neuen gesehen, nicht, dass Clemens mehr Interesse haben könnte. Dennoch nahm er die Einladung gerne an. "Fahr mir hinterher, okay?"

Ein kurzes Nicken zu den zwei verbliebenen, die sich jetzt wohl selbst etwas ausdenken mussten, dann gingen Nils und Clemens zu ihren Autos.

Die Fahrt war nicht weit, die Straßen mehr als leer, auch die Ampeln waren zum Teil ausgeschaltet. Nils parkte direkt hinter Clemens und stieg aus, irgendwie unsicher, was ihn erwartete. Aber als Clemens ihn leicht anlächelte, fiel es ihm viel leichter ihm ins Haus zu folgen, und in die Wohnung.

Hell, großzügig, dennoch gemütlich, hier konnte man sich wohlfühlen, überlegte Nils, als er den riesigen Raum betrat, Offenbar Wohnzimmer mit großem Kochbereich und Esstisch, Pflanzen, großes Sofa, Bücherregale, sogar eine Hängematte vor dem Fenster.

"Willst du... ein Bier?", bot Clemens an und ging zu der Kochseite des Raumes. Ein großer, amerikanischer Kühlschrank bot verschiedene Sorten Bier, Clemens fragte aber nicht nach sondern griff einfach zu und holte zwei Flaschen heraus. Schnell waren sie geöffnet, und Nils bekam eins davon in die Hand gedrückt.

"Prost - gegen den Frust!" Eigenartiger Toast, fand Nils, so hatte er Clemens nicht eingeschätzt, aber das Bier schmeckte trotzdem.

"Setzen?", fragte Clemens nach und dirigierte Nils zu der großen Sitzlandschaft. Helles Beige, mit Kissen und einer Wolldecke, gemütlich. Und sehr bequem, wie Nils Sekunden darauf feststellen konnte. Er lehnte sich nach hinten und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Doch so weit ließ Clemens es nicht kommen. "War doch echt scheiße", ließ er seinen Frust nach einem Moment des Schweigens raus. "Die waren nicht besser und haben trotzdem gewonnen. Und wir fangen gleich die Saison mit ner Niederlage an."

Zustimmend nickte Nils. Das kannte er eigentlich gar nicht, diesen Frust nach Niederlagen. In Cottbus war es immer gut gelaufen, und in München... da hatte es richtigen Ärger nach Niederlagen gegeben, aber nie einen solchen Frust.

Er hob die Flasche an die Lippen und trank, dann noch einmal und noch einmal... die leere Flasche hatte Clemens schnell gegen eine neue getauscht, offenbar auch seine eigene, denn es standen zwei leere Flaschen auf dem Tisch.

Nach dieser zweiten Flasche sah Clemens ihn merkwürdig an. "Wir haben aber auch scheiße gespielt..."

"Findeste? Ich fand, das war eher Pech. Immerhin sind wir nicht mit 0:4 untergegangen."

"Hättest mal ein Tor machen können. Hast doch drei mal direkt davor gestanden!"

"Bitte?" Nils glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. Einem Mitspieler Vorwürfe zu machen, das ging ja gar nicht! Wo war er hier gelandet - er hatte immer einen anderen Eindruck von Bremen gehabt. Hier sollten Spieler doch aufgebaut und nicht fertiggemacht werden.

Aber Clemens war noch nicht fertig. "Hättet ihr da vorne ein Tor mehr gemacht, hätten wir auch gewinnen können. Aber ihr ward wohl zu blöd dazu!"

Das war zu viel, eindeutig! "Wärst du nicht so dämlich dahinten rumgelaufen, dann hätten die auch keine Tore schießen können, und wir hätten gewonnen!"

Einen Moment lang sah Clemens ihn merkwürdig an, dann machte er mit seinen Vorwürfen weiter. "So wie ihr da vorne Chancen vergeben habt, hättet ihr auch vier, fünf reinmachen können!"

Das ließ Nils nicht so auf sich sitzen. "Wie ein Hühnerhaufen seid ihr da rumgelaufen, ein Wunder, dass wir nicht noch mehr Tore kassiert haben!"

So gab ein Wort das andere, bis sie sich wirklich aggressiv gegenüber saßen. "Du kannst mich mal!", fauchte Nils ihn an, und Clemens konterte mit einem nicht weniger wütenden "Fick mich!"

"Das würd ich glatt, wenn du nicht so ein Arsch wärst!", rutschte es Nils heraus. Es war die Wahrheit, Clemens passte schon in sein Beuteschema, aber mit Arschlöchern wollte er sich dann doch nicht abgeben.

"Dann tus!", forderte Clemens ihn auf und packte ihm fest in den Schritt.

Erschrocken keuchte Nils auf. War das jetzt etwa ernst gemeint? Das konnte doch nicht...

Dann begann Clemens ihn tatsächlich fest und verdammt erregend zu massieren. Gekonnt. In kürzester Zeit war Nils kurz davor!

"So, und mach hin!"

Ungläubig sah Nils zu, wie Clemens aufstand und seine Hose aufknöpfte.

"Das meinst du..."

"Kannste nicht mal das?", forderte Clemens ihn heraus. "Schlappschwanz!"

Damit konnte Clemens nicht davonkommen. Der hatte inzwischen seine Hose und die enge Shorts nach unten geschoben und präsentierte ihm den nackten Hintern. Aufreizend. Als er sich bückte um eine Schachtel Kondome hinter dem Sofa rauszuholen.

So ganz verstand Nils nicht, was jetzt los war, aber als Clemens ihm ein Kondom in die Hand drückte und noch einmal über seinen Schritt strich, da konnte Nils kaum anders. er zog die Hose runter, streifte sich das Kondom über und trat zu Clemens, der sich schon über die Sitzfläche das Sofas lehnte.

Einladend.

Etwas zögerlich näherte Nils sich ihm, es war ihm auf eine Weise unheimlich, aber diesem geilen, nackten Hintern konnte er schlecht widerstehen. Mit seinem harten Schwanz berührte er den Arsch, den er gleich...

"Verdammt, mach hinne, oder kannst du nicht mal das, Schlappschwanz?", fauchte Clemens wütend.

Eigentlich hätte sich Nils zurückhalten wollen, müssen, aber jetzt ging das nicht mehr. Mit einer runten Bewegung versenkte er sich in dem einladenden Arsch, eng und heiß und so unheimlich gut.

Er hörte Clemens leise aufkeuchen, offenbar war er doch zu schnell... "Fuck, mach weiter!", kam sofort der Befehl. Noch nie hatte Nils es erlebt, dass der Passive so aggressiv war - aber es machte ihn irgendwie an. Ohne darüber nachzudenken klatschte er seine Hand auf Clemens' Oberschenkel, laut und sicher schmerzhaft. "Mehr", kommentierte Clemens das nur.

Also bekam er mehr. Nils bewegte sich schneller. Und schneller. Wieder und wieder klatschte seine Hand gegen Clemens' Arsch und Bein, es machte sie beide irgendwie noch heißer. Nils merkte, wie er bald kommen würde und beschleunigte seine Bewegungen. Kurz bevor er abspritzte, merkte er, wie Clemens sich um ihn verengte und hörte ihn heiser aufschreien. Dann konnte er sich selbst nicht mehr halten.

Einen kleinen Augenblick ließ Clemens ihnen Zeit wieder zu Atem zu kommen, dann schob er Nils von sich, rutschte unter ihm weg und zog die Hose wieder hoch. Er sah Nils kurz an. "Warst gut", war sein kurzer Kommentar, dann trat er zu Nils und umarmte ihn kurz, kumpelhaft. "Willst du ins Bett? Schlafzimmer ist da drüben. Ich brauch noch etwas..."

Merkwürdig, alles total merkwürdig, fand Nils. Aber zum Fahren fühlte er sich echt nicht mehr in der Lage, also willigte er ein, suchte kurz das Badezimmer auf - auch, um das Kondom loszuwerden - und ging dann ins Bett.

Clemens kam in der Nacht nicht nach.

***

Seit mehr als einem Jahr ging es jetzt so. Wenn sie verloren hatten, brauchte Clemens harten, fast schon brutalen Frustsex, und den bekam er von Nils. Nur noch von Nils - wenn es früher auch immer mal andere Leute gegeben hatte, jetzt war es Nils, der es ihm besorgte. Und der sich langsam immer weiter in sein Leben geschlichen hatte.

Sie hatten nicht mehr nur Sex, wenn sie ein Spiel verloren hatten. Sie gingen regelmäßig miteinander ins Bett und hatten sich auch außerhalb davon angefreundet. Ein festes Paar waren damit noch lange nicht, aber sie waren eben auch keine Fremden oder nur Kollegen mehr, die nur ihren Frust abbauten.

Der Sex war immer ein Bestandteil ihrer Freundschaft. Hart und beinahe strafend, wenn sie verloren hatten. Euphorisch-verwöhnend, wenn sie gewonnen hatten. Und alles andere, wenn sie einfach so mal Lust aufeinander hatten.

2:3 gegen Mainz im eigenen Stadion. Nils hatte nicht mitspielen können, er war noch immer im Aufbautraining nach diesem scheiß Innenbandanriss. Aber er war im Stadion gewesen und konnte Clemens' Frust voll nachfühlen. Einen Teil des Spieles verschlafen, drei Tore kassiert - und dann in den letzten fünf Minuten zwei reingemacht. Die Nachspielzeit war einfach zu kurz gewesen, da waren sie nicht mehr richtig ans Tor gekommen.

"Scheiße", fauchte Clemens, als er Nils die Tür öffnete. Sie waren nicht zusammen hergekommen, zu Clemens' Wohnung, aber es war auch ohne Worte klar gewesen, dass sie sich heute Abend sehen würden.

"Ja, scheiße. Ward alle scheiße!" Sich gegenseitig unfair beschimpfen, den anderen beschimpfen, ihm die Schuld an der Niederlage zu geben, inzwischen half das beiden. Weil sie doch wussten, dass der andere es nicht so meinte.

"Du warst scheiße!", zischte Clemens aggressiv. "Hättest du mal mitgespielt - aber nein, der Herr muss ja faul auf der Tribüne sitzen."

"Und du Stehgeiger hättest mal Fußball spielen sollen anstatt dumm in der Gegend rumzuglotzen!"

"Fick mich!"

Die zwei Worte leiteten immer den zweiten Akt ein. Den harten, erbarmungslosen Sex. Der, bei dem sie beide mehr als auf ihre Kosten kamen.

Auch heute ging Nils gewohnt brutal vor, schmiss Clemens vor sich auf das Bett, beschimpfte ihn, seine Hand klatschte laut auf Clemens' glatte, gerötete Haut, und dann drang er endlich hart in ihn ein. "Gott, tut das gut", rutschte es Clemens raus, doch Nils tat so, als hätte er es nicht gehört. Das war gegen die Spielregeln.

"Ich fick dich, du Lusche!", und wieder klatschte Nils' Becken an Clemens Arsch.

Wie meist hielten sie beide nicht lange durch, Nils ging mit viel Kraft zu Werke, und es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann kamen sie beide heftig,

Außer Atem blieb Nils auf Clemens liegen und küsste seinen Nacken. "Ward gut heute. Paar kleine Aussetzer, aber gerade am Ende... echt gut", raunte er und schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken.

Jetzt galten die Regeln nicht mehr, zumindest einige. "Hmm", machte Clemens. "Ist nur so ärgerlich. Fünf Minuten früher das erste Tor, und wir hätten es schaffen können." Eine Hand strich leicht über seinen Hintern, die heiße, rote Stelle.

Ein paar Minuten hatten sie so immer, gemütlich, zärtlich, bis Clemens es nicht mehr ertrug und aufstand. Sich duschte und ins Wohnzimmer setzte. So auch heute, er drehte sich kurz um, küsste Nils und erhob sich.

"Komm wieder, ja?", bat Nils leise. Gegen die Regeln.

Clemens drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. Blickte in ernst an. Nils sah, wie es in ihm arbeitete. Dann rutschte er wieder auf die Matratze, zu Nils. "Komm her, du...", wisperte er und zog Nils fest in seine Arme.

Warme Arme umschlungen ihn, zogen ihn an einen festen, vertrauten Körper.


End file.
